fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
GAIA
The are the secondary antagonists of [[Snow halation pretty cure!|''Snow halation pretty cure!]] and the main antagonists of [[One of Us Must Go|''One of Us Must Go]]. They were made for colonizing planets so we won't know out extraterrestrial life. Unfortunately, they got shut down in planet Mobius and were never seen for ten years. A few years later, Dr. Eggman brings the remaining units back to life. The robots treat Eggman like royalty, now. Snow halation Episode 17 Niko and Kokoro Yazawa grow really big but get caught by Doctor Eggman and the recently revived GAIA. Nico gets scared because she saw them in a video game she had when she was seven. Episode 30 The GAIA captured Louis Tully, but Cure cadets Takami Chika, Watanabe You, and Sakurauchi Riko and the pro Pretty Cure groups Madonna and Never Ever Girl stop them. Episode 31 The GAIA catch Louis Tully again and kill a few other people. The same cadets, along with intermediate Pretty Cure groups Tennen Komachi, Grace Maiden, and Vampop, stop them in time to save Louis and most of the other people. Spoilers In the end of the show, a rogue GAIA unit succeeds to control his own server, Eggman’s base, and the majority of Akiakaihana (minus the Snow Cures and the Sonic characters), but there’s one hope left. Umihana, a town that despises magic and everything it stands for, is the home of three violent Cures: Mikan Katsura, Akemi Nakano, and Ai Miyazaki. Hired by Dr. Eggman, the girls now have to stop Unity and the monsters he has unleashed. One of Us After the GAIA’s surprise attack, they try to brainwash the Snow halation Cures with their new technology. They get all the girls except for Nozomi, Nico, and Rin. They brainwash the whole city and then they’re done. Their new leader, Tadashi Kurosawa, says that their purpose was to colonize, and he was right, it always was, but Unity wanted to colonize the world, and then the galaxy. They are trying to erase history using mind control but it’s taking a long to do it. Episode 5 The GAIA do another quick move. They raid the Nezunomi Higashi High School due to Mikan's Sakura Cupcakes containing high levels of... something... Kirakiraru? Amare and Gaudium? Aikagayakuyukai? I dunno. So instead of turning them into Kushomonos "like a sane Pretty Cure villain would do", they just climb the gates and raid the place. (I won't describe this in detail this is one of the scenes that gave OoUMG the TV-14 rating) Technical Stuff On the original release of the models, Hyperion requested two models, male and female. There were 11,000 copies per model. They were made by Mitsuishi. Unity has restarted Mitsuishi's factory, and he has made more GAIAs and the other Mitsuishi products not retired like the Doggone, a dog robot, and Nemo, which there was only supposed to be one, but about a couple dozen were made. Trivia * The GAIA share a name with the Light and Dark Gaia from Sonic Unleashed, but the names for the robots were created when it was only in a Love Live AU. * They don't like dust or bugs. Probably because they lived with them in their bodies for a decade. * I feel uncomfortable talking about them on this page for some reason. * A GAIA version of Hanayo is married to one of the troops. While never stated outright, YouTube user pxteries (who isn't real, it was the 2040's people) noticed. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Snow halation pretty cure! Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Robots Category:One of Us Must Go